


Pinned Hearts

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Series: "Hearts Series" [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Damsels in Distress, Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: Cassidy Allen is trying desperately to get out of an abusive relationship and move on with her life. Her close friend urges her taking a job with WWE in order to get away from her boyfriend. Due to her friend's connections, she is hired on the spot, however Cassidy begins to regret the decision the instant she meets Roman Reigns. She is frightened of him, yet drawn to him all at the same time.Roman finds himself constantly thinking of the beautiful redhead, especially when he is told of her past. He wanted her to begin with. But to learn her abusive ex is after her and trying to steal what he has claimed? Not. A. Chance. He will not accept failure in protecting her, nor earning her love. He bulldozes his way into the her heart, knowing there's no where else he wants to be.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s)
Series: "Hearts Series" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: Graphic domestic violence and abuse

Twenty-eight-year-old Cassidy Allen turned her car onto her street, and drove slowly. She was in no hurry to get home. She honestly wished she could just turn around and...

"And what, Cassidy," she asked herself aloud. "You have _nowhere_ to go. He's got you right where he wants you, and there's nothing you can do about it." _Yet_ , she added to herself. A new feeling of hope filled her as she thought back on the conversation she'd had with her best friend, Skye Blake.

_"I'm pregnant again," Cassidy sobbed softly, as Skye hugged her close. "Quinn doesn't know yet. But... He wants me to move in with him._ _I'm so scared he'll make me miscarry again!" She couldn't bare the pain of losing another baby. Especially when it was due to the violent abuse of her boyfriend, Quinn Ellison._

_"You've got to break up with him, Cassidy," Skye told her, as they headed for her den. She pushed her golden blond hair back over her shoulder and moved closer to her friend. "I know that's scary advice. But... You can't let this happen. If you give in, and move in with him... You're going to end up dead. Both you_ and _the baby."_

_The two women sat on the sofa in the huge den, discussing the current dilemma Cassidy faced._

_"I know," Cassidy whispered, fighting tears as she looked at her best friend sitting on the sofa beside her. "I'm just... terrified. "He won't take it well—at all. And if he finds out about the baby? It'll be over. We'll be dead, for sure." She cracked her knuckles; a tick she'd developed since dating Quinn. "But, then at least I'd finally be free of him," she noted wryly. "There's always a silver lining."_

_"Stop it," Skye scolded her. "You're not going to die. Not because of a scumbag like Quinn. I'm going to help you."_

_"How," Cassidy asked right as a sob hiccuped from her throat. Angry at the show of weakness, she puffed out a sigh and massaged her temples. "What can you do?"_

_"I'm one of the head writers for WWE, and I'm close friends with Shane and Stephanie McMahon," Skye smiled as if those facts held all of life's solutions. "I have a little clout. I'm going to get you a job with the company. Something that will require you to travel all over the country—the_ world _."_

_"Skye, I appreciate the thought, really," Cassidy said reaching over and squeezing her friend's hand. "But I don't think a new job with a built in "around the world" vacation is a permanent answer to my problem." She reached up and loosened her red hair from its ponytail to relieve some tension in her head._

_Skye smiled and shook her head. "No, hon. A vacation isn't the purpose. Having a job with the WWE would keep you traveling. And that would make it more difficult for Quinn to get to you. You'd have numerous built-in bodyguards with all the wrestlers you'd be around all the time. It's perfect."_

_Cassidy's tears finally spilled over and fell down her cheeks. "That's so nice of you, Skye. But..."_

_"What is it, hon," Skye asked._

" _Well, you can't guarantee I'll get hired. And also, I can't expect you to endorse me when we don't even know if I'd be capable of whatever job they gave me. I know absolutely nothing about wrestling. It could hurt your career with WWE. And what with your own dilemma with Josh..."_

_Josh was Skye's step-brother. A bum from the git go. He kept Skye chained to him with a huge guilt trip, and exploited her kindness ruthlessly._

_"And what's more..." Cassidy continued, "I doubt the McMahons would want their huge corporation tainted by me and my problems_."

" _Actually, Shane and Stephanie love to try and make a difference in the world. They're not exactly portrayed that way, but they do try to help people who are in bad situations_. _And forget about Josh," Skye said, trying to downplay the situation with her step-brother. "He doesn't even factor into this_."

_The two women discussed over the next hour, how Cassidy would go home and pack. Then she'd use a credit card to get into a hotel with high security for the night. Skye planned on getting in touch with Shane and having him call Cassidy the next morning to schedule an interview._

_"Call me before you leave for the hotel and after you get there," Skye had requested, hugging Cassidy before she left. "Let me know you are okay."_

Now, as Cassidy neared her home, she gasped at finding Quinn's huge, silver Dodge RAM 1500 parked in the street in front of her house. She pulled her Chevy Tahoe into her circular driveway and killed the engine, trying to calm her racing heart.

"What's he doing here," she wondered aloud. " _Why's_ he here? It's like he knows where I was—what I was doing."

Taking a deep soothing breath, she climbed out of the SUV, braving the chilly November air once again and vowed to protect her baby the best she could. She grabbed her purse, shut the car door, and headed for the house. Once she stepped inside, she discovered the home to be quiet. Almost as if no one was there.

 _Maybe he's taking a nap_ , she thought hopefully.

Quinn's long, chaotic shifts as an EMT did sometimes take its toll on him. Cassidy had wondered in the beginning if his job wasn't what caused him to fly off the handle and beat her. It didn't take her very long to figure out that he was just an extremely evil man.

She hung her coat and purse on the foyer's coat rack, then headed for the kitchen, careful to make sure her sneakers didn't squeak against the parquet floors. If Quinn was sleeping, she did not want to wake him up and get him angry.

She opened the fridge door and pulled the carton of orange juice out, intending to get some extra vitamins and nutrients for the baby till she could get to her OB-GYN and begin taking pre-natal vitamins.

The sound system she had wired through her entire home crackled slightly. She froze—barely managing to swallow her sip of juice without choking. She immediately knew what would come next.

Marilyn Manson's scratchy, demonic voice blasted from the speakers:

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something _

Letting her drinking glass slip from her hand, it shattered in the floor as the song continued. Orange juice splattered everywhere, bathing the floor in orange.

The sharp sound of breaking glass was enough to snap her out of her trance and she bolted, running for the living room. She had to get away from that terrifying song! She just had to!

_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused _

"No," she sobbed softly, as she hurried past the large leather sofa.

Cassidy knew then, if she didn't get away, her baby would never survive. The playing of the grotesque song proved that. Quinn only played it when she'd "misbehaved" and needed punishment.

And she'd heard it so many times.

He knew it frightened her. She'd commented on it early on in their relationship when she'd found him listening to it on his Ipod.

"Marilyn Manson scares the crap out of me," she'd said lightheartedly and playfully slugging him on the shoulder. "How can you stand to listen to him?"

Looking back, she could see him making a mental note.

_I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you _

Cassidy all but dove into the foyer to grab her coat and purse, but halted when she saw Quinn standing before the front door. His muscled arms were crossed over his chest, and a dangerous gleam shone in his eyes. He pushed a button on a remote, and Marylin Manson quietened down so they could hear each other speak.

Cassidy panted, and backed up a step, praying at the same time that her legs would hold her up. She was going to need them. "Quinn, please."

"Where were you?"

"I-I..." She fought to stop the trembling of her chin. "Skye invited me out to lunch. Then we had desert at her house."

Quinn clicked his tongue at her as he stepped closer. "Mistake number one. You don't go anywhere without asking me." His index finger jabbed himself in the chest for emphasis while his other hand moved to his pants pocket and slid inside. "Do you have anything else to share with me?"

Breathless, she shook her head. "No. It was just lunch and a visit with my best friend, Quinn. That's all. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

The soft question accompanied a sadistic smile that was actually not a smile at all. More like a silent snarl.

She gripped the edge of the foyer table to stay upright. "I-I'm sure," she stammered, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Her phone rang within her purse, and she moved over to the coat rack to answer it.

"Leave it." He stopped her with an icy glare. "We're having a discussion right now."

 _It's over_ , she thought. _He knows something. And he's letting me dig my own grave._

"So, back to the topic of our discussion...I suppose _this_ is nothing?"

Quinn pulled a white pregnancy test from the pocket of his slacks and held it out to her.

Her breath whooshed out as she gazed at the test strip in his hand. _Oh, God... He found out._ "I... I was waiting for the right time to tell you." She lied, taking a tentative step toward him and hoping to talk him down for once. "I wanted to make it special for you."

"And showing me the test wouldn't be special," he questioned. "Why throw it in the trash can?"

"I wanted to get an official blood test done. And... And show you the results of _that_ test. Home tests aren't always accurate and I didn't want to get your hopes up-"

The slap came fast, and she had no time to ready herself for it.

The force of the blow sent her staggering back into the table behind her. Fire shot up her back and she collapsed to the floor. Instantly, she hugged herself into a ball, trying to protect her unborn baby the only way she knew how. "Quinn..."

"You filthy, lying WHORE," he shouted as he gave her a kick in the head. Hard enough to debilitate her but not enough to render her unconscious. Her consciousness was always important in his "punishments". "You won't learn anything if you're out cold," he'd told her a long time ago.

She cried out at the sudden pain in her head and tried to crawl away. But in the next instant, a hand gripped her fiery hair and lifted her to a sitting position.

"You went and had an abortion," he accused. "Didn't you?"

Cassidy shook her head vehemently despite the pain reverberating through her skull. "NO! I'd _never_! Not even when _you're_..." She trailed off and looked horrified at what she'd almost blurted out.

A cold lambency radiated in Quinn's green eyes and sent a shiver of terror down her spine. "Not even when I'm _what_? The father?" He gave her no time to reply before his palm slapped her in the exact same place from moments before. "You _did_ get an abortion. I know it."

"No," Cassidy croaked out, shaking her head again. "I swear! I didn't!"

" _ **LIAR**_ **!** "

The roar burst from his mouth and he slapped her again. "Get upstairs. The bathtub. You're a filthy, _lying_ little slut. And you need a bath."

"God, no. Please, Quinn..." She shook her head in disbelief, briefly tasting blood on her lips. _Not water_ , she thought. _Please, no water torture_. She berated herself for the millionth time for divulging all her fears to him throughout their relationship. Because she'd trusted him, he knew her ultimate fear was drowning. And he used that fear ruthlessly. One of his favorite punishments for her was a "bath".

He whipped his belt out of his slacks and popped it at her. "Up. Stairs."

"Quinn, please! Don't make me! I didn't do anything! I'm still pregnant! Please, don't hurt the baby!"

The next time he popped the thick leather belt, it was against her. It slashed over her shoulder and down to her mid back. The pain didn't register for a second, but then fire seemed to bloom all over her torso. She screamed in agony, and then with a sob, turned onto her stomach and crawled for the stairs as Marilyn Manson blared through the speakers again.

" _ **GO**_ **!** "

Another slash of the belt landed on her back and she collapsed to the floor, crying as the scorch of the belt lit her tender skin ablaze. And still, the belt came down again and again, mercilessly biting into her flesh.

Finally, the pain seemed to stop. She felt nothing—just fatigue and nausea. She couldn't even move. Something warm and sticky glued her shirt to her back, and suddenly she felt cold—unbearably cold. Her teeth chattered and her slender frame shook.

Then a strong hand snatched one of hers and she felt herself being dragged for a distance. She was tugged upward and hard wood began bumping into her and digging into her bloodied back. She moaned softly at the discomfort, barely able to keep her eyes open. It finally occurred to her that she was being drug up the stairs of her home.

Finally she was slid across the slick tiling of her bathroom, lifted up and dumped carelessly into her huge, filled bathtub. The cold water gave her another vicious round of shivers. She was suddenly a little more alert, and fought the urge to gasp for air. Instead, she tried to hold her breath and struggled to rise above the surface. Quinn's hands held her under the water however, and in her panic she dug her nails into his skin, desperate for him to release her. He shifted his hands to her throat and squeezed.

" _You'll breathe when I say you can breathe_."

His voice was distorted under the water's surface, but she was able to make out his words.

" _That's the whole point of these punishments, Cassidy. You have to learn that I'm in control._ **I** _provide your needs_. _You can't_ -"

Suddenly, she heard a female's scream interrupt his speech.

"Get off of her you-"

There was a splash next to her and then a thrashing of arms.

" **YOU SON OF A-!** "

A southern male voice roared in anger and then Quinn's hands left her, and there was a commotion. Weakly, Cassidy tugged herself up over the edge of the tub and sucked in a mouthful of air. Starbursts exploded behind her eyes, and her vision dimmed to almost nothing. Her already weak grip on the tub's edge was loosening further.

"Oh, God... Cassidy!"

She heard Skye's frantic voice nearly screaming over the loud music, but couldn't muster the strength to answer her. Gentle hands wrapped around her and tugged her out of the tub and settled her against the floor. "Cassidy," Skye said loudly, trying to rouse her friend. "Come on, sweetie. Talk to me. AJ, get that remote from him. Shut that garbage off."

Cassidy could hear punches being dished out and worried that Quinn was now attacking Skye. The horrid music shut off however, and she could hear much clearer.

"How do _you_ like it, ya piece o' garbage?"

The male southerner's drawl caused Cassidy to jolt. There was a harsh thud—a body hitting the floor.

"You like beatin' defenseless women? How do you like _gettin_ ' a beatin'?"

A whimper passed Cassidy's lips. "Please, don't let him... hurt... baby..." She tried to voice the words, but it just came out a strangled moan.

"AJ," Skye scolded softly. "You're scaring her even more. Tone it down. You knocked him out cold. The cops will take it from here when they arrive. We need to get her to the hospital."

"How is she," the man asked. He'd moved closer to her. His southern accent sounded less menacing now. Warmer. "How are _you_? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Just soaked is all. _She's_ not good," Skye murmured. "I think she's in shock."

"Yeah," the man agreed softly. "I used to be an EMT. Her pupils are so blown out, I can't make out her eye color. She's _definitely_ in shock. We need to get her out of those wet clothes or she'll freeze. Can you go get her a blanket? And some dry clothes for yourself. You'll catch your death outside."

Cassidy felt calloused hands begin gently tugging at her wet jeans and winced. A pained moan passed her lips.

"I know, sugar," the man murmured. "I know it hurts. And I'm so sorry."

Her jeans were pulled completely from her body and then she was turned onto her side as he began pulling her soaked t-shirt over her head.

"Oh, my God."

Skye had returned. And she sounded horrified.

"AJ... Her back..."

"I know, baby. He whipped her," AJ mumbled. "A lot. I shouldda killed him."

"Come on. Help me wrap her in the blanket. We don't have time to wait on the cops and then for them to dispatch an ambulance."

A couple minutes later, Cassidy felt herself wrapped up snugly in a soft warm blanket, and then lifted into strong arms. Her head fell against a sturdy shoulder as she was carried. "My... baby..." Her eyes grew heavy as she barely managed to utter the words.

"The baby will be fine, honey," Skye said. "We're getting you to the hospital."

"Can you drive," the southern voice drawled.

"Of course. Just get her in the back and try to keep her comfortable."

A car door opened and then Cassidy felt herself being shifted and settled into a lap. "'m sleepy..." she mumbled as she gave into the temptation to let herself completely relax in AJ's arms. "So cold..."

Her eyes closed fully, and she heard Ajs voice say softly, "Rest, honey. We're getting you some help. Skye, can you crank up the heaters?"

They were still speaking when she drifted into pitch darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: None

"I hope she and the baby will be okay," Skye said for the fifth time in the past two hours.

She and AJ Styles were seated in the ER's waiting room, hoping to soon hear how Cassidy was doing. She'd been taken into an exam room immediately, but there'd been no word on her well-being.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," AJ said softly, hesitantly reaching over and taking Skye's slender hand. He squeezed it gently in his own. "They're probably just running tests, and seeing how the baby is doing." He watched as Skye fought back tears of frustration and fear. He knew till the waiting room cleared out of visitors and patients, she would not let the tears fall. "Come on," he said, standing to his feet. "You need some air."

"No, AJ..." she tried to keep from letting him pull her to her feet but failed. "What about, Cassidy? What if-"

"We'll only be a few minutes. We'll stand near the entrance—they'll come get us." Seeing she needed more convincing, AJ lowered his voice, leaned down to her ear and whispered softly. "Honey, I can tell you're needin' to cry. But you won't let yourself with all these strangers around you. Come on. You've been strong long enough." He tugged her closer to him and then began walking her to the ER's sliding glass doors.

Surprised by her sudden, desperate need to lean on him, Skye allowed him to lead her out of the building. As soon as the automatic doors slid closed behind them, AJ pulled her into his embrace.

"She'll be okay, darlin'," he drawled, running his hand over her hair as she buried her face into his chest. "I know it."

"I keep seeing Quinn... holding her down in the water," Skye sobbed softly and lifted her head to look up at AJ, though her arms tightened around his waist. "And the blood trailing up the stairs. He'd dragged her upstairs like she... like she was _nothing_. I can't get it out of my mind. What if we'd been a couple minutes later?"

"We weren't," he replied, gently swiping at a tear on her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Don't dwell on what _could_ ' _ve_ happened, Skye. We got to her. She's safe now."

She nodded slightly and also wiped at her tears. "Thank you for going with me to her house. I know I couldn't have fought him off her, but I'd have died trying." She noticed AJ grimace when she said that, and hurried along. "It was sheer luck that you dropped by my house as I was calling her. It scared me so badly when she didn't answer. I knew something was wrong—I had to go to her."

He brushed her long, golden hair away from her face. "I wouldn't have let ya go alone. I couldn't." His heart jolted as he recalled Quinn latching onto her, shoving her under the water along with Cassidy. The psychopath didn't realize that Skye had brought a tough-as-nails man with her. A man that was head-over-heels in love with her, and more than willing to die for her.

AJ's face moved closer to hers and he lowered his voice to a soft rumble. "And please don't talk about your dyin', woman. I can't handle thinking about it." The next thing he knew, he'd closed the gap between their faces, and his mouth was on hers.

Skye gasped, and of their own volition, her eyes slid closed as his mouth moved softly over hers. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers tangling into his shoulder-length hair as she kissed him back. She felt his large hand reach up and cup her face then placed her own hand over his, giving it a loving squeeze.

Till she felt the cold metal of his wedding band under her palm.

She pulled away from him immediately, almost as if the ring scorched her. "AJ," she said softly, avoiding his eyes. "We can't." She swallowed hard. "You're married. You have a little girl."

He watched as she collected herself and grasped for control. That was the one thing he would change about her. He was so sick of the stiff and uptight mask she wore—the constant need for control of her emotions—especially where he was concerned. He wanted her to let go. He wanted more of the passion she'd just shown in his arms.

But she was right.

 _I'm married_ , he admitted. _Technically. But not for much longer_.

"Please, don't kiss me again," Skye said, lifting her chin. "I _won't_ be 'the other woman'. Don't put me in that position." With that, she turned and re-entered the ER.

"I filed for divorce," AJ murmured under his breath, knowing it would do no good to tell her. She would simply think she'd broken up a happy family. He scoffed at his thoughts. "Happy family," he muttered. "It hasn't been a happy family in years."

But if he tried to tell her the truth, she'd never believe him. And then he would've lost her for sure. And forever.

Feeling utterly dejected, AJ ambled back into the ER, refusing to leave Skye alone to take care of everything on her own.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Cassidy squinted against the harsh sunlight filtering throughout the room as she slowly managed to waken. She shifted her head slightly, managing to open her eyes a tiny slit. Pain reverberated through her head at the invasion of more bright light. A whimper passed her lips as she brought her hand to her eyes.

"Skye... I think she's awake."

Cassidy's gaze shot over to the direction the familiar male voice came from and spotted her best friend asleep in a chair next to a man with brown hair and tanned skin. Skye came awake instantly as the man gently nudged her. "Sugar? She's awake."

Skye immediately shot to her feet and hurried across the stark room to Cassidy's bedside. "Oh, my God, sweetie. How're you feeling? Ugh, stupid question—I'm sorry. Let me get the nurse for you," she prattled on as she pushed the button to call the nurse.

"B-baby," Cassidy tried to ask, but her throat was so dry and sore. "T-the ba... baby?"

"The baby is fine," Skye replied, brushing Cassidy's bangs from her forehead. "They ran several tests, and she's perfect."

Cassidy sighed in what could only be interpreted as sheer relief. "Sh...She?"

Skye saw the hint of a smile on Cassidy's face and returned the smile. "Yes. She—a little girl. You're about three months along."

The nurse came in then. "Good morning, Ms. Allen," she greeted. "Would you like something for your pain?"

Immediately, Cassidy shook her head. "N-no, thank you. I don't want to risk hurting my baby."

"Oh, it won't. We have certain pain medications that we can give to pregnant women. And we usually give a low enough dose even then that it wouldn't hurt a baby."

Cassidy shook her head once more. "Thank you, but... I still don't feel comfortable with it. Could I just have some ibuprofen?"

"Sure thing," the nurse smiled warmly and left to go get the pain reliever.

Skye motioned for AJ to come to the bed. "Cassidy, this is AJ. AJ Styles. We... We work together. He saved your life last night. AJ, this is my best friend, Cassidy Allen."

Even in her groggy state, Cassidy knew they were more than mere co-workers. Something was clearly going on between them.

"You saved her too," AJ corrected her, with a raised eyebrow. "I certainly had some help." His gaze shifted to Cassidy then. "It's nice to meet you Cassidy. I'm very glad to see that you and your baby are okay."

She managed a weak smile. a "It's nice to meet you too. And thank you. Thank you both, so much. I-I... I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up when you did." She shifted slightly in the bed, and winced. "Oh, my God..." She groaned. "My back is on fire."

"He... He beat you before we got to your house," Skye said softly, her eyes casting downward to her feet. "I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner."

"Not your fault," Cassidy said, gingerly adjusting herself in the bed. "It was mine. For staying with him as long as I did."

"I think the fault was his," AJ chimed in. "For being such a sick piece of-" He cut off his words. Being a southern 'good ol' boy', he tried not to curse in front of women. _Though I certainly wanted to let out a few words last night in front of Skye_ , he thought. The sight of Quinn Ellison trying to drown the woman he loved along side her best friend had awoken a sleeping giant. It was all such a blur, AJ couldn't recall everything he'd said or done the night before.

"Where is he?"

Cassidy's words brought him out of his thoughts.

"Quinn," Cassidy said. "Is he in jail?"

Skye nodded. "For now. They arrested him last night at your home. But they can only hold him as long as it takes for his bail to be set, and paid."

"God," Cassidy uttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need to get out of here. Being an EMT, one of his co-worker friends will let him know I'm here. This'll be the first place he looks for me."

"The doctor had said that you could possibly be out of here sometime tomorrow if you are doing as well as he likes," Skye told her. "I'll stay here with you. Shane McMahon is supposed to come see you soon—like, he could be here any minute. He's going to set you up with a job—once your healed enough to work, that is. Until then, you can travel with me. Kind of get a feel for the schedules and routines."

"Um, you two women are not staying here alone when that psycho could show up," AJ informed Skye. "I'll stay too. And if he _does_ come here, he'll wish he hadn't," he finished as Cassidy's nurse returned with her dose of ibuprofen.

"She's right in here," the nurse was saying as she walked through the door.

Cassidy watched as a tall, silver-haired man followed the nurse into the room and gave a nod to both Skye and AJ. The man wore a full suit and walked with a very confident—almost arrogant manner. His handsome face seemed much younger than his hair color implied. The effect was quite becoming on him.

Finally his dark chocolate gaze settled on her, and he reached his hand out to shake hers; a warm smile on his face.

"You must be Cassidy. I'm Shane McMahon. And I'd really like to help you—set you up with a job, security guards for your protection—anything you need."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. McMahon," Cassidy said, returning his firm handshake. "And that's very kind of you—I can't thank you enough. I am willing to do whatever I'm needed to do. The pay is not of any importance. Over the past several years, I've done very well for myself. I just... I need something that will keep my location constantly changing—so it would make tracking me down more difficult."

"Are you shy," Shane asked, out of the blue. "Are you comfortable in front of a camera?"

Cassidy shook her head slightly. "I'm not shy as a rule. Why do you ask?"

"I think I'd like to try you out as a correspondent. One of our full time ones is about to go on maternity leave and it would really help us out."

"Well, that would be fine with me," Cassidy replied. "But you should know that I'm pregnant too. I'm about three months along, and I am not exactly sure when I'll start showing."

Shane nodded, deep in thought. "Well, how about you audition as a correspondent, and if it goes well, we can use you for the next couple months or so, and that will give me some time to find a more permanent solution. Then we could rotate you to maybe being a personal assistant. When you have the baby, then we can figure out what would work best for you."

Cassidy nodded and gave him a slight smile. "That sounds perfect. Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon."

"Call me Shane," he replied. "And I'm happy to help. Just take care of yourself. That's what's important." He gave her another warm smile and added, "I'll get you set up with a plane ticket on Skye's flight out, and you can travel with her till you heal enough to begin working." He handed her a business card with his phone number then. "If you have any questions or concerns, do not hesitate to call me with them."

Cassidy took the card from him and thanked him once more. Then, with a smile and nod to AJ and Skye, Shane hurried out the door, most likely on his way to another business appointment.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

 _A Few Days Later_...

"YES!"

Dean Ambrose leaped into the air pumping his fist in his excitement while staring at his cell phone. His messy reddish hair flopped down into his eyes as his feet hit the floor.

"Whoa there, brother," Seth Rollins exclaimed, placing a calming hand on Dean's shoulder. "What're you so excited about?"

"Don't tell me Renee is having twins," Roman Reigns joked, shaking his head with a chuckle. "If you tell me there's gonna be _two_ mini-yous running around, I'll lose my mind."

"Ha ha, very funny," Dean answered, as he sent a text on his phone.

The three hounds of justice were all in Dean's dressing room going over their segment for Monday Night RAW that night. Dean finished with his text and looked up at his two best friends. "Ya'll know how hard Renee's been working lately? Right? And how tired she's been, what with the baby and all?"

At their nods, he continued. "Shane found some chick who he let audition as a correspondent. Renee just texted me that apparently the chick did great, so now she is free to take her maternity leave."

"That's awesome, brother," Roman grinned, lacing up his wrestling boots. "I'm really happy for you guys. So, when's this new reporter going to start?"

"The next few days I think," Dean answered. "She was apparently in some sort of accident and needs a little more healing time. She's best friends with Skye Blake, and apparently a writer herself. Some romance author by the name of Cassidy Allen."

"Oh, she's the one that got the nickname "Nora Roberts 2.0", isn't she," Seth asked.

Dean and Roman both gave him a shared look of horror.

"And how would _you_ know that," Dean finally asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"What," Seth demanded. "My little sister loves romance novels. She talks about them all the time. Shut-up ya douche-bags! It's not like _I_ read them!"

"Methinks thou does protest too much," Roman snickered, as the three left the dressing room and headed to catering.

Seth spouted as they walked down the long corridor and followed the taped signs on the walls that led them to the designated catering area.

Stepping into the cafeteria-like room, they hurried over to the tables lined with food and began picking out their dinner.

"But, Skye, these guys are just so huge! And some of them are really scary!"

Picking up a club sandwich, Roman heard the soft whisper and turned to see who was speaking. He spotted a pale red-head sitting next to Skye Blake at one of the tables, and realized she must be the new reporter Shane had hired.

"I know, Cassidy," Skye spoke softly, gently placing her hand on the woman's shoulder in a show of support. "And I'm sorry I didn't' tell you. It just didn't occur to me."

"Are... Are they okay," the red-head asked. "I-I mean... they're nice?"

"Yes, for the most part, they are all nice. Some can be jerks, but they won't... they won't hurt you."

Roman had trouble making out the whole conversation, but he heard enough to realize the woman was having some anxiety about her new job. He was about to turn around and follow Seth and Dean to a table, when Skye's gaze settled on him. With a soft smile, she motioned to him with her hand to come join them.

As he made his way over to their table, Skye said, "And here's one of the nicest giants on the roster." He stopped at the table and sat down slowly, somehow able to sense the young woman's unease. "Cassidy, this is Roman Reigns. Roman, this is Cassidy Allen. My best friend, and soon-to-be correspondent for RAW."

He watched curiously as the young woman's gaze shifted to his. He took in her blue eyes, and then scanned her pretty face quickly, noting the fading bruises marring her skin, the healing cut at her lower lip. She was dressed in a simple green t-shirt and gray sweatpants—most likely for her comfort after the accident Dean had mentioned. She looked extremely cautious.

"Welcome aboard," he smiled softly at her, hoping to offer some encouragement. "I hope you'll like it here." He reached his hand out to shake hers, and watched as something resembling fear crossed her delicate features. Skye gave her a discreet nudge, and Cassidy seemed to snap out of her trance-like state. She gingerly reached out and took Roman's hand. "Nice to meet you," she said softly, barely able to make eye contact. "I'm sure I'll love it here."

Roman had to wonder if that was true, if her heaving chest was anything to go by. She looked as if she were on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

His eyes moved down to her plate. Her salad was barely touched. "Nerves, huh," he asked. "Don't sweat it. You'll do great and-"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I have to go..."

Cassidy shot to her feet, wincing slightly and hurried from the room.

"Sorry," Skye told Roman. "It's not you. It's... people in general. She's a bit... introverted."

"How's she going to handle being a reporter then," Roman asked, unwrapping his sandwich.

"For some odd reason... She comes alive in front of a camera," Skye said. She was stretching the truth quite a bit, but she didn't want Roman's feelings to be hurt—for him to think that Cassidy had taken an instant disliking to him. He was really a decent, sweet guy.

"Well, I guess we'll just all have to do our part in making her feel welcome," he said, before biting into his sandwich. _Because something about that pretty little_ fafine _, has snagged my curiosity_ , he thought as he continued eating his dinner. _I'd definitely like to get to know her better_.

**Translation (According to Google Translate)** **:**

" _Fafine" - "woman"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: discussion about domestic abuse

Cassidy hurried down the hallway, trying to not call attention to herself. She was having a major case of _evening_ morning sickness and needed a toilet—fast.

 _Or is it just nerves_ , she wondered as she darted into the ladies room. Within seconds, she was inside a stall and knelt at the commode, surrendering to the nausea and emptying what little her stomach had to offer. She groaned as dry heave after dry heave wracked her thin frame. When the spasms in her stomach finally subsided, she flushed the commode and shakily stood to her feet. Exiting the stall, she headed over to the sinks and glanced at herself in the mirror.

"I've got to start holding some food down," she muttered to herself, eyeing her slender frame save for the small baby bump that was now forming. She gathered a handful of water and quickly swished her mouth with it, simultaneously grabbing one of her disposable toothbrushes from her purse. The little to-go toothbrushes had become a staple for her once her morning sickness had begun. She scrubbed her mouth and relished in the minty flavor flooding her mouth. Then she decided getting outside would do her some good.

"Fresh air," she sighed, heading out of the bathroom. She walked down the long corridor following the taped signs on the wall till she located the ones pointing in the direction of the backstage parking area. Unfortunately that route had her passing numerous people along the way.

 _Please, just ignore me_ , she thought to herself. _Nobody talk to me_. She was in no state of mind to have a conversation with anyone—let alone a stranger. _Especially a stranger_ , she thought, remembering the large Samoan man Skye had introduced her to only moments before—Roman Reigns.

Her first instinct, when he sat down across from her at the table in catering, was to run. He was absolutely huge and intimidating with his broad shoulders and dark features. Not to mention the full sleeve of tattoos that started at his right wrist all the way up, covering his shoulder. She knew that she'd be working with this man in some capacity however, and tried her best to put on a brave face and be polite.

"But I failed miserably," she muttered aloud as she finally stepped outside. "Running off while he was in the middle of a sentence," she scoffed at herself. "Way to make a good first impression with your new co-workers, Cassidy."

She breathed in the fresh clean air and tried to calm her nerves. But no such luck. Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it out of her purse. Sure it was Skye checking up on her, she answered without checking the screen.

"I'm okay, Skye," she said softly. "I just needed-"

" _I finally made bail_ — _no thanks to you. I need you to come pick me up. Now."_

Cassidy gasped sharply and silently berated herself for not checking the Caller ID first.

" _Cassidy_?"

"I...I-I can't," she stammered. She hated the fear in her voice. "I won't," she added, forcing some bravado into her tone.

" _Cassidy, it's been a long week for me_ — _a_ chaotic _week_. _This is all your fault. We still need to discuss it, by the way. Now, get in your car, and come get me_."

"There's nothing to discuss, Quinn," she told him softly, rubbing one of her temples. A migraine was beginning to form. "I'm not even home right now—I'm out of town. I'm traveling—clearing my head."

" _And that's definitely something you should've discussed with me first_." His voice held a tone of warning, of foreboding.

"No. No, it isn't, Quinn. I'm..." She took a deep breath and gathered the little courage she had at the moment. "I've broken up with you."

" _The hell you did_." The words were clipped, but growled.

"I want you to leave me alone. I never want to see you again, Quinn. Not ever."

There was a long silence, and just as Cassidy was about to end the call, she heard him say, " _Too bad. Because you're mine_. Mine, _Cassidy_."

"I'm hanging up. Don't call me. Don't text me."

And with that she ended the call and tossed the phone back in her purse.

"You okay, darlin'?"

Jumping out of her skin, Cassidy spun around and saw AJ Styles watching her, compassion in his blue eyes.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, barely able to meet his eyes. It was a problem she'd gained while with Quinn. She'd lost all confidence in herself. She couldn't make eye contact with hardly anyone—especially men. Quinn had beaten her down physically and emotionally till she felt unworthy of something as small and simple as meeting someone's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," AJ said softly, reaching over and lightly touching her shoulder in a show of comfort. He quickly pulled his hand back however, when he saw her flinch. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No. I.. I'm just... Really jumpy."

"You were on the phone," AJ stated softly. "Was it him?"

She remained silent; looking everywhere but at AJ. Unsure of whether to answer—of _how_ to answer.

"He won't hurt you, Cassidy. Not anymore, okay?"

Before she could reply, Skye came hurrying up to them. "Cass? Are you okay? What made you run off? Was it Roman? I promise, he would _never_ hurt you."

Cassidy shook her head, not wanting to place blame on anyone as to why she ran away from catering. Even though the large, dark man had indeed frightened her, she had legitimately begun to feel sick. So she stuck with that part of the story. "No... I-I was feeling sick. My morning sickness... I get it in the evening sometimes."

"I'm pretty sure her ex called her."

Cassidy's head whipped toward AJ and she surprised herself by giving him a glare. She was instantly horrified at her actions and flinched, taking a couple steps back away from him. _My God_ , she thought, _If I'd ever looked at Quinn like that I wouldn't be here right now._ She could practically feel his slap burn her face.

"—not gonna hurt you, sugar," AJ was saying softly. "You don't have to be scared of me."

She didn't reply. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell him that she didn't believe him. But she also couldn't lie and say she _did_.

"Is this true," Skye asked her, eyeing her friend closely. "Quinn called you?"

"He... He did," Cassidy replied. She raised a shaky hand and brushed her hair off her shoulder.

"And," her friend prompted.

"And it was the usual kind of stuff, Skye," she said wearily. "He wanted me to pick him up at the jail. When I said no, he acted as if I said nothing—told me we still had to discuss my being the cause of him going to jail. I told him I was out of town and clearing my head. He responded that we needed to discuss _that_ too. I told him that there is nothing to discuss—that I've broken up with him. And, he wouldn't accept it. He said..."

"What did he say?"

Cassidy glanced over at AJ and noted his reddened face; saw the anger brewing in his eyes. It frightened her, but she tried to calm herself. Reminded herself that his anger was directed at Quinn.

"His exact words," she began, before swallowing hard and continuing, "were, 'Too bad. Because you're mine'."

"Oh, my God," Skye cried, pulling Cassidy into a hug. "Honey, we have to do something."

"What can I do?" Cassidy whispered on a shaky breath, clutching at her friend like she was a lifeline. "I have run from him. What else is there to do?"

"You need to tell some of the other guys," AJ cut in. "Letting a few of them into the situation could prove helpful. We can protect you, Cassidy. But you have to let us."

She shook her head instantly and pulled away from Skye. "I can't do that. I _can't_. It was hard enough discussing all this in front of just _you_ ," she said, meeting AJ's gaze for just an instant. Then her eyes darted back over to Skye. "I'm scared."

"I know you are, sweetie," her friend said softly. "But I really think telling some of the other wrestlers about this would be a good thing. They could help keep you safe, and you would be able to relax a little more. All this stress isn't good for the baby."

Cassidy nodded her agreement. "I know. But... These guys don't even know me, Skye. I mean, why would they even care? And on top of that, I don't want to endanger anyone else with this. Its bad enough I have involved _you_."

"They _will_ know you," Skye countered. "And they _do_ care because none of the men here would want to see a woman treated the way you've been treated. If Quinn _dares_ show his face around any of us, he will-"

"He'll get himself a beating. Again," AJ finished for her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know," Cassidy hesitated. "I guess... I guess I will think about it." She gave Skye a meaningful stare. "I will _think_ about it."

Skye nodded. "Okay. Why don't we head back to the hotel. You could get some rest till the show starts. You won't be doing anything but observing anyway."

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Let me stop off at the ladies room first."

"Okay, I will wait here for you, and we can head over in my rental."

Once Cassidy had hurried off the to the restroom, Skye turned back to AJ. "I know she might get angry. But, we need to tell some of the guys. Her safety has to come before her feelings toward me."

"Not 'we'," AJ said, tweaking her chin playfully. " _I_ will tell them. She can't very well get mad at you for something you didn't do," he added, a smug expression on his face.

"AJ..." Skye started. "I can't ask you to take the heat for me-"

"You _aren't_ asking me to," AJ smiled. "I offered it, darlin'."

Before she could reply, he reached over and lightly kissed her cheek, and then was walking away.

Skye sighed dejectedly. "Why, oh, why, does AJ Styles have to be married," she murmured under her breath as she saw Cassidy heading toward her.

}i{}i{}i{}i{}i{

Quinn Ellison growled low as he ended the latest call to Cassidy's phone. He rode in the backseat of a taxi on the way to her house. And he was not happy. Far from it.

Cassidy had stopped accepting his calls.

 _She is actually trying to ignore me_ , he thought. If he weren't so pissed off, he would laugh at the notion.

The taxi pulled up in Cassidy's circular driveway then, and Quinn wordlessly tossed a twenty-dollar bill at him before climbing out of the vehicle. As the driver pulled back onto the street, he calmly stalked toward the house, pulling his key-ring out of his pants pocket. He slipped the key into the lock, and turned it—or tried to turn it, rather.

"She changed the locks?"

Now, he was furious.

"Obviously, she has another lesson coming to her," he muttered as he ran to his car and grabbed the lock-picking kit he kept stashed in the glove compartment.

Seconds later, he was inside the house, and grimacing at the deafening alarm system screeching throughout the home. He quickly shut the alarm down by entering the code. He stepped out of the foyer, into the living room, and for a moment, let his gaze glide over the large room.

His rage only grew as he looked over the perfection of Cassidy's home. A home she had worked so hard to turn into her sanctuary.

 _A home she loves_ , he thought an idea beginning to form in his mind. _She absolutely loves this place. So, I will destroy it. But first..._ _I need to find out where she is._

He began in her office, ransacking the room for any clue as to where she had gone. But the key to finding out where she was—her laptop—was missing. She most likely had it with her. Growing angrier, he stalked to her bedroom to look for clues there as well.

A few hours later, he had gone through the entire house—ripping everything apart—and found nothing. With a low growl, he pulled out his cell phone and began calling each of his work friends in the hopes that they could give him some information he could use. After about three calls, he was even more frustrated and furious. As a last resort, he contacted Janet, a sexy blond nurse who worked at the hospital, and was constantly hitting on him. _She should be easy to get some info out of_ , he thought, listening to the line ring.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted her, and threw in a little extra charm. "It's Quinn. Listen, I am sure you heard about me and Cassidy splitting up, and I-"

" _You broke up_?"

Quinn smiled at the shocked delight in the nurses voice. _Like shooting fish in a barrel._ He put a tone of dejection in his voice. "Yeah. She just... She became too possessive. She hit herself; made bruises. She made it look like I was some psycho abusive boyfriend, and manipulated everyone around her."

" _Oh, you poor thing_! _I am so sorry_!"

"Thank you, Janet." He forced his voice to crack. "You're very sweet. The thing is... Cassidy left some of her things here at my place. And... while I am absolutely through with her, I want to do the noble thing, and return them to her. She isn't home however. And I was hoping you might have heard something about where she was going?"

" _Well, she didn't really tell me anything personally. But her best friend was here with her, and some guy named AJ. I think they said he was a wrestler—I assumed he was involved with the best friend because they seemed close. Anyway, they said something about getting Cassidy a job with their company—that it would involve a lot of travel. So, that is probably why she isn't home. Sorry I don't know anything more specific, hon."_

"Oh, no, that is wonderful, sweetheart," he told her. "It gives me somewhere to start. Thanks so much, Janet."

They said their goodbyes, and immediately after hanging up, Quinn pulled up Google on his phone and typed in "Wrestler AJ". The first name that dropped down in the search engine, was an AJ Lee. But upon clicking the name, he quickly discovered the name's owner, to be a female. He went back and picked the next AJ on the list—AJ Styles. Once he clicked _that_ name, and saw the man in question, his blood began to boil.

That's _the prick who butted his nose into MY business, and beat the devil out of me._

He scanned the wikipedia page on AJ and saw that he currently worked for World Wrestling Entertainment.

A few minutes and a little more digging later, Quinn found a wrestling dirt sheet that had leaked information about a Renee Young being about to take maternity leave, and being temporarily replaced by none other than Cassidy Allen.

"Gotcha, you little whore," he growled. "Now, I'm going to find you, and watch you, and torture you—nice and slow. You'll regret EVER running from me."

Furious at the huge stunt she had pulled, Quinn went into her kitchen and approached the stove. He turned on all four of the gas burners.

And then blew one out—leaving the gas flowing free.

Then, he darted out of the kitchen and flew out of the house. He wasted no time as he dove into his car, started the engine, and hurriedly drove as fast as was possible to maintain an inconspicuous cover.

He had driven no more than a couple of blocks when the earth shook around him with a loud rumble. He looked in his rear-view mirror to see Cassidy's home engulfed within an explosion. Black smoke billowed up in huge, menacing clouds, and angry, endless flames licked at the sky.

He grinned; took out his phone and recorded a video of the disaster, careful to get shots of her mailbox and car.

"That'll teach her to screw with me."

}i{}i{}i{}i{}i{

AJ jogged down the long winding corridor toward Finn's dressing room, hoping to find his friend, and gather a few more together so they could have a talk before their meeting prior to the show that evening. He was a few yards away from Finn's door, when his close friend actually stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey! Finn," AJ called, getting his friends attention. "We talk a minute?"

"Sure, brother. What's up," Finn asked, leaning against the cinder-block wall.

"Do you know where Braun, Roman, Seth and Dean are?"

"All in catering the last I heard," Finn replied. "Why?"

"Come with me," AJ answered, motioning toward catering with his head as he turned and headed that way. "I have a favor to ask of you all."

Within a couple minutes, they both went into cafeteria-esque room and grabbed something to eat from the various buffet-like tables that were set up for them. Then they walked over and sat down next to Braun and the Shield men.

"Hey guys," Seth greeted AJ and Finn. "What's up?"

"We need to discuss something," AJ said, looking around the large room. "Cassidy Allen isn't around here anywhere, is she?"

"The little redhead," Roman clarified. "Nah, I think I saw her leaving for the hotel with Skye."

AJ nodded. "Good. I need to ask y'all a favor regarding her."

"What is it," Dean asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table. "She is helping Renee out, so you already have a yes from me."

"Well, it's a fairly long story. First off, she doesn't actually need the job here," AJ began. "She is-"

"A rich author," Seth interrupted. "Renee told us."

"Right," AJ replied. "Cassidy is best friends with Skye. And Skye helped her get the job here. She-"

"So, if she is rich and already has a writing career," Roman began, curiosity written across his face, "why did she bother with a job here?"

"Because she is on the run," AJ said softly, glancing at each one of his friends, trying to read their reactions.

"From what," Dean asked, leaning forward in his seat now.

"Her ex-boyfriend," the southerner answered. He saw out of his peripheral vision as both Braun and Roman pushed their plates aside and began listening very intently. Clearly the two large men had already heard enough. "He was..." AJ continued, and then puffed out a sigh, horrified by what he had seen the night Skye and he had come to her rescue. "I went with Skye over to her house. She was worried about Cassidy. So, we get to her house, and... we see blood trailing across the floors and up the stairs."

"What did he do to her?"

Roman spoke low, but pure loathing was in his voice as he alternated popping his knuckles and clenching his fists.

"He had whipped her back with a belt—that was where the blood came from," Aj explained. "Me and Skye followed the trail upstairs to the bathroom. And he... He was _drowning_ her. In her bathtub." He swallowed hard at recalling what happened next. "Before I could do anything, Skye ran forward. She looked as though she would claw the guy's eyes out. But he caught her and threw her under the water with Cassidy—he hadn't seen me at that point."

"No way!"

"What d'a _-_?"

"The lowlife!"

"Where does he live?"

And just like that, the mood at the table changed drastically; shifted to a dark, vengeful spirit. But even more unsettling was Roman's silence. He leaned forward, elbows propped on the table, hands folding and clasping, knuckles popping, fists itching to do some damage. He finally spoke up, softly, but purposefully. His dark eyes met AJ's. "He put his hands on not one, but _two_ women? Both of whom are part of our family?" He cracked his knuckles once more, his anger obvious. "What's the favor?"

AJ looked at each one of them. "This guy is not going to give up on Cassidy. He is already terrorizing her. Even after she ran from him. He's calling her and threatening her. We have to band together and keep her safe till we can figure out how to take this guy out of the equation. Otherwise, he's going to kill her."

"Well, like I said, you already got a yes from me, _"_ Dean said. "And I am pretty sure the rest of the boys here agree."

"He won't touch her when she's with me," Roman vowed. "He won't be conscious long enough to."

There was a round of agreement from the rest of the men, and AJ looked beyond relieved. "Thanks guys. And another thing. You can't let her know that you know any of this. Otherwise, she will be humiliated and could very well run off on her own. We can't let that happen. She would be a sitting duck."

"What's this guy's name," Braun asked. "So we can be on the lookout for him."

"Quinn something-or-other," AJ replied. "He's a fairly big guy—i'd say about six feet tall; somewhat muscled. Dark skin, blue or green eyes—I didn't get a close look. Short blond hair."

"We see him, we'll take care of him," Dean said. "Ain't no woman beater gonna be causin' problems for our rookie or any other woman. That's for sure."

Roman nodded, rising to his feet. "Agreed, brother. Now, let's all get to the meeting or Vince'll have a colossal meltdown. We can discuss this some more tonight after the show."

The rest of the men also stood and began filing toward the hall in search of the room set up for their meeting. Roman lagged behind a little ways, deep in thought. _I knew something was off about that woman. She acted too frightened to have just been in some sort of accident._ He grew angrier as he looked back on how timid and utterly terrified she seemed of him.

He had a lot of work on his hands, but Roman was determined to show her that she had nothing to fear where any of the men in WWE were concerned.

 _Least of all, me_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.
> 
> Chapter Content & Trigger Warnings: A character experiences a panic attack of sorts, so if this is a trigger for you, read with caution.

Cassidy took in Renee's instructions as they helped pack up the camera crew's equipment. A few days had passed since her interaction with Quinn, and so far, everything seemed to be going smoothly for her.

"The correspondents don't actually _have_ to help pack up," Renee told her. "I just like to help the crew, because if we all pitch in with a few extra things, we can _all_ get done and on the road a little faster."

The redhead nodded as she placed a microphone in a storage container. "That makes sense. And is very thoughtful."

"We are all one big family," Renee replied, placing the lid on the container and raising back up, stretching her back; her very noticeable baby bump showing even more. "So, we all just try to make life a little easier for each other." She smiled warmly at Cassidy. "So, what do you think? Think you will like it here?"

Cassidy returned her smile with a small one of her own. "I think so. It seems like a very friendly environment and the job itself looks really fun."

"It is," Renee replied. "It is a lot of fun. You will love it."

Cassidy opened her mouth to reply, when her phone vibrated with a an incoming text. She pulled the phone from her pants pocket and sighed with relief when she saw it was only a message from Skye.

_So, I thought I would have a mini get-together at my room in a little while. It would be a great way for you to get to know a few of the guys and feel a little more comfortable around them. Please, Cass? It would be really good for you to have some more friends around you. If you won't do it for yourself, would you try to do it for me? :-)_

She sighed again—this time in defeat. _She certainly knows how to guilt trip me_ , she thought with a slight smile pulling at her lips.

"Skye get around to sending you an invite," Renee asked, with a knowing grin on her face. She leaned against the wall behind her and rubbed her tummy lovingly. She stared intently at Cassidy as if she knew the newcomer needed to get something off her chest.

Cassidy nodded, pocketing her phone after typing a quick "OK" and sending the answer. "Yes," she answered verbally. "I just... I hope she really does only invite a few people. I'm... not very sociable."

"Well, hon," Renee started, as she eased herself away from the wall. "You can only do what you can do. I have no doubt that Skye means well. She is a wonderful friend to have. But... whatever you have going on in your life, she can't fix by even just _easing_ you out of your comfort zone. You have to be _ready_ to get better. And you _won't_ get better till you _are_ ready."

Cassidy was astonished at the woman's insight. She swallowed hard before speaking. "How... How do you know that... that I have something going on in my life?"

Renee gave her a kind smile. "Sweetie, I can see it clear as day. You have been hurt. I just hope that you _will_ open up to us. Soon. We are a big family, with a lot of heart and a lot of love. We can help you. No matter what it is." She patted Cassidy softly on the arm as she walked by her and started down the hallway. "Think about it."

Cassidy was thinking over what the other woman had said when her phone vibrated again. Chuckling, she opened the newest text, expecting a witty retort from Skye.

But that was far from what she got.

" _Enjoying WWE_?"

She inhaled sharply. Her hands began to tremble at just the sight of a new text from Quinn. To any other person, the message would appear to be a mere greeting; one friend touching base with another.

But Cassidy knew better. _How did he find out?_

Another text popped up.

" _There is only so long I will allow you to ignore me, Cassidy. I know just how to get your FULL attention._ "

 _I need to change my phone number as soon as I can,_ she thought warily, nervously rubbing her temple. She slumped against the wall for a moment, attempting to clear her head so she could think.

_Maybe everyone is right. AJ and Skye both think I should tell some of the guys. Even Renee can tell I have something in my past that I need to deal with. And she seems to also think I should open up about it._

She nibbled at her lip as she continued to ponder the notion.

 _But what if I caused them to be in danger as well_? _This is my problem—not theirs. I couldn't bear anyone getting hurt because of me._

She pushed off from the wall and began making her way to the parking area so she could wait for Skye at her rental.

 _I will give it some more time_ , she concluded. _So far all Quinn is doing is calling and texting—that's easy enough to ignore._

Deep down however, she knew it wouldn't be limited to that for long. Quinn would not give up. He would find a way to get to her. It was only a matter of time. He already knew about her new job.

She finally reached the parking area and stood next to Skye's rental, still unsure of what she should or shouldn't do.

"Hey, darlin'."

AJ's unmistakable southern drawl came from behind her, but oddly enough, he didn't startle her this time.

"Hi, AJ," she greeted in return. "If you are looking fro Skye, she should be here soon-"

"I was actually looking for you," he replied. "Just thought I would wait for Skye with you."

"You don't have to do that," Cassidy protested. "I'm okay."

"And I want to make sure it stays that way."

"I didn't come here to burden anyone, AJ," she told him. "I just want to keep to myself—not cause problems for anyone."

"You are not a burden, Cassidy," AJ said, his tone matching the look of surprise on his face. "What has that piece of garbage been planting in your head?"

She couldn't answer. Because she didn't know anymore. Quinn had drilled into her for so many years how worthless she was. She hadn't put out a new novel in over three years—he'd made her lose all inspiration.

"I'm pathetic," she thought out loud, leaning against the passenger side of Skye's rental.

"No. No you're not," AJ told her. "You can't honestly believe that."

"But I do," Cassidy glanced at his face, and then quickly averted her eyes to the concrete flooring. "I... I can hardly make eye contact with someone anymore. If I do... I freak out, and start panicking. Simple little things like that—I can't handle. He... He has destroyed me. I don't think I will ever recover, AJ. I don't even know _how_." Before he could speak, she went on. "And now, I have a baby to think about. A human life that I am responsible for. What if she turns out like me—unable to even just look someone in the eye? What if I cause her to be scared of everything, because _I_ am scared of everything and everyone?"

"Darlin'," AJ started, slowly reaching over, placing his hand on her shoulder very lightly. "I know that everything must seem hopeless to you right now. But, it isn't. No, everything is not going to be fixed over night. Yes, you will have a long road of recovery, probably with many setbacks, but you are going to get through this. You know how I know?"

Cassidy shook her head, still avoiding his gaze. She tensed when his hand shifted up from her shoulder to her chin, tilted it up a tiny fraction.

"Can you try to look at me, sweetheart? Just for a minute?" He noted her change in breathing; a noticeable increase in rhythm as her gaze slowly lifted to his. So, he hurried his words in the hopes of connecting with her while he had her eyes' focus. "I know because, whether you think so or not, you are strong. You were leaving him, honey. You had a plan to leave. Do you know how many poor women don't make it as far as you have?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head again. "Too many," she replied shakily.

AJ nodded. "You have strength in you. And..." He tried a soft smile to lighten the mood. "You have a ton of tough men that will protect you, should that douche bag show his face around here. _That's_ how I know you are going to make it through this."

She looked away from him again. "Did... Did you tell them? About my... situation?"

"Yes."

She wanted to be angry, humiliated. But she wasn't. She was... relieved. She had help and protection. And AJ had saved her the difficulty in asking for it.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I doubt I would've ever gained the courage to ask for help myself."

"You're welcome," AJ replied. "I just want you to be safe. No human being should have to live the way _you_ were living."

Cassidy nodded and started to speak when she noticed Skye approaching them.

"Hey guys," Skye greeted them. She smiled encouragingly at Cassidy. "Ready to hang out and make some more friends?"

"I'm ready to _try_ ," Cassidy chuckled.

"I will take that," Skye grinned. Her gaze shifted over to AJ then. "Um... are you going to make it over for our little gathering tonight?"

"Definitely," AJ replied immediately with a little wink. "I will see you guys in a bit." With that, he turned and headed toward another car where Charlotte Flair sat in the front passenger seat.

Skye and Cassidy both climbed into their rental and fastened their seat-belts.

"So, what is with you two," Cassidy asked as Skye started the ignition.

Skye sighed. "Nothing, really. He... He's married. _Very_ unfortunately."

"But, you have feelings for each other?"

Skye nodded as she pulled out of the parking area and headed for the street. "Yes. Well, I know I have feelings for him. And he _seems_ to have feelings for me." She sighed softly. "His marriage has gotten a bit rocky from what I understand. I'm sure he is just looking for some kind of comfort till they get back on track. But, it is really difficult. I... I really like him, Cass. Actually, it is more than that. But he is _married_ —has a little girl! I can't break up a family, for God's sake!"

"I am so sorry," Cassidy said softly. She reached over and patted her friend's arm. "I can't imagine having feelings for someone and not being able to act on them."

"It hurts. And AJ isn't making it any easier for me," she said, shaking her head. She put her blinker on and steered the car toward the exit leading to their hotel. "He is so incredibly sweet to me. And not because he wants something in return. He is kind just _because_." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I love him. And there is literally _nothing_ I can do about it."

Cassidy reached for a tissue from her purse. The pain in her friend's voice had actual tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Oh, God... I am so sorry, Cassidy. I didn't mean to upset you!"

Skye turned into the hotel's parking lot then as Cassidy dabbed at her eyes with the tissue. "Oh, no it's fine, really. I'm pregnant. Everything makes me cry lately," she chuckled. "I just hate to see you in so much pain and turmoil."

"I'll be okay, I promise," Skye replied, pulling the car into a parking space. "Now, what do you say we get up to my room and and relax a while?"

Nervous all over again, Cassidy nodded. "Sounds... Sounds good."

Giving her an encouraging smile, Skye killed the car and the two women climbed out, got their bags out of the back, and then headed up to their floor.

}i{}i{}i{}i{}i{

A half hour later, Cassidy was feeling very bombarded.

There was actually more than just a few people who showed up. There was the "Shield" guys as Skye called them; Dean, Seth, and of course Roman—the man she'd met her first day of traveling with Skye.

Then there was AJ. And a huge man that almost sent her into a panic—Braun Strowman. He _appeared_ to be safe enough, but he definitely made her feel on edge. Luckily, he seemed to sense her distress and for the most part, kept his distance.

There was also an Irish man by the name of Finn Bálor. He seemed very warm and kind, and was really adorable. She didn't feel a threat from him at all.

Skye had also invited some of the women of the WWE—Renee included. _Probably so I wouldn't feel so overwhelmed by all the testosterone_ , Cassidy mused as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator in the kitchenette. She opened her water and took a sip as she watched Skye open the door for another guest.

Over the next hour, she forced herself to engage with the wrestlers—albeit cautiously. She answered their questions the best she could without giving out too much information she would rather keep quiet. Luckily, they kept the conversation to basics and small talk. She began to get a little drowsy as the night wore on, so she decided to step out onto the suite's patio/balcony to get some fresh air in the hopes it might wake her up a bit.

She walked over to the the railing and took in a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet; the feel of the soft, chilly breeze blowing through her hair as the gentle force of it lifted her fiery locks from her neck. Glancing upward, she caught sight of a brilliant, shooting star rocketing across the blackened night sky. A giggle bubbled past her lips and, so deep in her thoughts was she, that she only vaguely recognized the soft sound of the patio door sliding open. Quickly, she whispered an old favorite nursery rhyme—hoping that wishes really did come true.

"Star light, star bright,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have this wish I wish tonight."

Her eyes fell closed and she made her wish silently, keeping with the tradition that if you spoke your wish aloud, or told it to anyone, it wouldn't come true.

"I still recite that rhyme, too."

The amused, bass-pitched voice startled her. She turned her face to see who had spied on her.

 _Roman Reigns_.

Immediately, her breathing sped up, simply at being alone with the large man. _Not alone. Not completely,_ she told herself. _There are people just on the other side of those glass doors, Cassidy. Stay calm._

Roman caught the mixed look of surprise and fear on her face and immediately felt horrible for frightening her. "Sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you." He lifted his hand, revealing her cell phone. You left this inside. It has been vibrating quite a bit. Just thought I would run it out here to you."

"Th-thank you," Cassidy responded, forcing herself to breathe slower and to calm down. She reached out as he walked up to her and accepted her phone. Her fingers brushed over his as she took the phone from him, and a shiver ran down her spine. Whether a bad shiver, or a good shiver... she didn't know yet.

 _I mean, there is no denying the fact he is a gorgeous man_ , she reasoned with herself, giving his face a brief glance before looking away again. _But... Quinn is handsome too, till you see his true colors._ She took note of Roman's appearance; he wore a simple pair of pale gray sweatpants, and a black tank top. His long, black hair flowing free and draped over his broad shoulders.

"Would you mind if I joined you out here?"

Roman's deep voice brought her back from her thoughts, and she dared another look at his handsome face. Her heart did a little skip when she saw his dark eyes completely focused on her.

She gave him a little nod. "S-sure."

He moved over to the patio table set up on the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. "So how are you liking it so far? Working with WWE, I mean."

"I haven't had the chance to actually do much yet," she replied softly, remaining next to the railing, her back to him. "But, I have been learning the ropes and I think I will really enjoy it."

"I'm glad," he told her. "You seem a little more at ease now."

Cassidy nodded, "I am. A little. I am sure it will get easier for me as I learn more."

"So, are you a wrestling fan," Roman asked. "How did you come to work for WWE?" He leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. His palms pressed together and fingers laced. He was curious as to what her answer would be. He already knew the truth, but he wanted to see how deeply she would open up to him.

She shook her head slightly. "No, I wasn't exactly a fan. I mean, I didn't dislike it or anything. I just never watched it." She paused a moment, turning to face him, her back against the railing. "However, Skye has shown me some clips on Youtube from several of y'all's matches."

"What did you think?"

"Truthfully, I wish I had started watching it a long time ago. It's exciting. I look forward to learning more about it," she said. She managed a small smile and her cheeks flushed with color then. "I saw you... do something really amazing—I have no idea what the maneuver is called, but... I nearly swallowed my tongue."

He chuckled, a soft rumble vibrating in his throat. "Can you describe the move? I might be able to figure out what you are referring to."

"You bounced off of the ropes on one side of the ring and ran to the other side of the ring, and then..." she paused, trying to find the right phrasing. "You... literally _flew_ over the top rope."

"Ah, my suicide dive," Roman laughed then. "I can't lie... The first time I ever did that, I was scared to death."

"I can only imagine." Cassidy surprised herself by letting out a slight giggle. "I don't think I would ever have the nerve to do something like that. I'm not..." She trailed off for a moment; a sadness touching her eyes. "I'm not brave enough," she finally finished.

"I highly doubt that," Roman said softly, staring at her; willing her to look at him. He wanted nothing more than to see her face light up with a genuine smile. A smile that reached her eyes and brightened her countenance.

She did look at him. Briefly, but she did look at him.

 _Okay, now we work on the smile_ , he thought. "Tell me your wish?"

Cassidy flushed again and shook her head with a shy smile. "You know as well as I do, if I tell you... it won't come true. And... I really need it to come true."

"Why is that?"

Her blue eyes darted downward, toward her sneakers. "It's just something I... need. But, I don't know how to achieve it myself. So, I need a wish to come true and achieve it _for_ me." She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her words. "Dumb. I know."

"I don't think it's dumb at all," Roman said softly.

He sounded much closer than before. She lifted her head, and saw that he had somehow, silently, gotten to his feet and stepped closer to her. _How did he do that_ , she wondered.

"Wishes..." he continued, seeming to ignore her surprise at his proximity. "Wishes—to me—are like prayers. God knows what our hearts desire and hope for. So..." He took another step toward her. Stood right next to her at the railing. He seemed pleased when she didn't move away.

Cassidy, on the other hand, was _surprised_ when she didn't move away.

"So, when you have a really important wish—one that you desperately need to come true... Maybe you could try taking it to God."

She nodded. "I probably should." She inhaled and sighed sharply. "I _know_ I should. But... I guess I am just scared that... that God won't answer my prayer the way I hope for."

"He might not," Roman admitted. "But I do know that whatever way He answers it, is best."

She nodded again. "You are probably right."

He chuckled. "Not always. But I am about this."

She managed a smile. A small one. But she looked him in the eye when she did it. And Roman felt as if he was on cloud nine.

"Thank you," she said—nearly whispered.

"You're wel-"

Her phone buzzed in her hand and surprised her. "Sorry. I should see what this is or it will just keep buzzing."

Roman nodded and stepped back a ways to give her some privacy with her phone.

She tapped the screen a couple times and pulled up the text that repeatedly alerted her.

 _A video_?

She tapped on the screen again, and watched as the video began to play.

Roman watched as she viewed the footage. She looked as if she was in a daze all of a sudden. Her face when ghostly white and her hands began trembling.

"That... That c-can't be..." she murmured softly, her eyes glued to the phone's screen.

"What is it," Roman asked softly, alarmed at her reaction. "Cassidy?"

She shook her head, confusion crossing her face. "I- I don't know." Her voice shook, and she swallowed hard as if she was about to be sick.

The video featured a large, elegant home on fire. The camera had zoomed over to a white brick column mailbox with a set of bronze street numbers showing prominently. Then the camera darted over to an SUV in the circle driveway.

 _Her_ home. _Her_ mailbox. _Her_ bronze street numbers. _Her_ SUV. _Her_ circle driveway.

"I need t-to..." She shook her head to clear it; glanced up at Roman's face. Was surprised by the genuine concern in his black eyes. "My home..." She wasn't making any sense, she knew. But she was just _so_ caught off guard.

Roman moved closer to her, tried to see what had reduced her to a bunch of broken sentences and stammered words. He heard her breath tremble past her lips then as a song began playing.

 _Some creepy rendition of Sweet Dreams_ , he realized.

"Cassidy?"

"No," she whispered. Her eyes glazed slightly and her legs seemed to buckle as she slid down to the flooring. "No," she whispered again, wrapping her arms protectively around her middle. "I didn't do anything. I didn't do _anything_. I swear."

"Cassidy," he said again, kneeling down beside her. He needed to get the phone from her and shut the music off. He could see, without a doubt, it was at least part of what had upset her. "Honey? Let me see the phone. Okay?"

She wouldn't answer him; just stared strait ahead. It was the ex-boyfriend. That much he knew. She had gone from smiling to an almost zombie-like state in the few seconds it took her to look at the message.

He took a gentle hold on her wrist and tugged at the cellphone in her hand. She jumped slightly, tried to pull her hand back.

"No... I didn't do it, Quinn. I swear I didn't... Please..."

"I'm not Quinn, Cassidy," he told her in a soft voice. "I'm Roman. Remember? I won't hurt you. I promise."

He managed to finally pry the phone out of her hand. She whimpered and hugged herself tighter, as Roman looked at the phone's screen. He saw a video of a burning house while the sadistic song played. The roof had caved in. It was not going to be salvageable.

Her _house_ , he realized. Quickly shutting the phone off so she didn't have to hear anymore of the music. _The psycho burned her house down._ He stood to his feet, went to the patio doors and quickly got Skye's attention through the glass; motioned for her to come outside.

In the next instant, Skye was joining them. "What's happened," she asked urgently, seeing Cassidy sitting on the patio's flooring, rocking and hugging herself.

"Her phone buzzed with a text. She checked it and there was a video of a house... burning to the ground. I think it may have been hers because she kind of... blanked out or something."

"Okay..." Skye said, deep in thought. "Let me see if I can snap her out of it." She knelt down by her best friend when Roman spoke again.

"There is more. There was a song began playing. And that is when she really got in bad shape. She started telling Quinn over and over that she didn't do it."

"What song," she asked him.

"Sweet Dreams," Roman replied. "It was creepy."

"That song was literally _booming_ through her house the night AJ and I saved her."

"He must have used it on her a lot—brainwashed her with it," Roman concluded. "She was fine one minute and then the text came in, and she was like this," he said, motioning to her and indicating her current condition.

"Cassidy? Sweetie? Talk to me, okay," Skye said a little loudly, trying to rouse her friend from wherever her mind had taken her.

"Sk-Skye?"

Cassidy's voice was shaky and tiny at the moment; weak.

"Yes, sweetie. I am right here. Are you okay?" She reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Think so..." Cassidy's gaze lifted and met Skye's. "Really sleepy though." Her eyes widened then. "Oh, my God... my house." She started to rise to her feet, but Skye stopped her. "Cass, we are going to deal with it. But you need rest first. There is nothing we can accomplish tonight. I'm so sorry. You know I will do everything I can to help you, right?"

A tear Cassidy had fought to hold back spilled from her eye. She nodded, unable to speak.

Skye nodded. "Okay. I am going to go send everyone away, and then..." She looked over at Roman. "Would you mind helping me get her to bed? AJ left already. She shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Of course I will help you," Roman replied. "And neither of you should be alone. Would you mind if I slept here—on the sofa?"

"Are you sure," Skye asked him. "I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine. I'll feel a lot better knowing you two are safe."

"Okay. I'll be right back," the blond said softly. She re-entered her suite and Roman could see her giving an explanation to the group of friends as to why they needed to leave.

"Would you like me to help you into a chair," Roman asked Cassidy; leaving the decision completely up to her.

She hesitated before answering. "Pl-please?"

"Of course." Roman bent down and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to put my hands at your waist and lift you up. That okay?"

She nodded, and then true to his word, she felt his hands at her waist, and then the light pressure as he lifted her. He had her on her feet in just a second, but her legs weren't ready to fully cooperate. She stumbled into him, and he steadied her with his hands.

"How about I carry you? Would that bother you?"

"O-okay."

"Hold onto me, all right?" He stooped then and lifted her up into his arms. She brought one of her arms up and draped it across his shoulder as he walked over to the patio table and sat down in one of the chairs, settling her in his lap.

"You're one of the ones that AJ told, aren't you?"

"About you? Your situation with your ex, you mean?"

She nodded, avoiding his eyes once again.

"Yeah. He told me." He could feel her fingers curling into his long hair; coiling and uncoiling a lock of it here and there.

"Do you always wear your hair down," she asked softly, stifling a yawn.

He could sense her want for a change of subject, so he gave that to her. "Nah. I usually wear it up unless I am wrestling. I was in a bit of a hurry tonight though and left it down."

"'s really soft..."

"Thanks," he chuckled quietly. "Now, just rest. You sound like you're about to fall asleep."

Even as he spoke the words, he felt her relaxing a little more in his lap. A few more seconds, and her head was lying against his broad shoulder, and her full weight pressed against him.

Roman tightened his arms around her, felt her snuggle closer into him, even in her sleep. His heart clenched at the idea that she seemed to trust him, whether she realized it or not. He leaned down to her ear then. "You're safe now, _Pele_ ," he whispered.

"Is she okay?"

Roman glanced up and saw Skye standing just outside the patio doors, a look of worry on her face. He gave her a reassuring nod. "She's fine, I think," he whispered. "Just really tired. She fell asleep."

"With you holding her?"

Again, Roman nodded, but couldn't help the proud smile that crossed his face. To his surprise, Skye's eyes welled up with tears.

"She is going to be okay," she said softly, as if convincing herself. "I was so worried that she would never be able to interact normally with a man again."

"She is a tough lady," Roman said softly, looking down at her. "She doesn't think so, but she is."

"You like her, don't you?"

There was a hint of mischief in Skye's tone and Roman grinned at her. "For a friend? Sure. Am I attracted to her? Definitely. But I want more than that—something meaningful. And I would want her to feel the same way."

"Good answer, Reigns," Skye chuckled. "If she starts warming up to you and anything happens between the two of you... Just so you know, I approve."

Roman chuckled quietly so as not to wake Cassidy, then stood, cradling her against his chest. "Good to know. How about I put her to bed so she can get some proper rest?"

Skye led him down the short little hallway into the bedroom and stepped aside so Roman could lay Cassidy down on the bed. Luckily, the covers were already turned down. Once he had her settled, Skye pulled off her sneakers so she would be more comfortable, then gently laid the bed covers over her.

Skye grabbed some pajamas out of her luggage. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to change for bed. I will be back out quick and then you can do whatever you need to do in there, okay?"

Roman nodded wordlessly as Skye left the room, and watched the redhead sleep for a moment. She let out a soft sigh and shifted her head slightly on the pillow. As if of their own will, his fingers reached out, and tugged on hers till her palm lay flat against his. "Rest well, Cassidy," he whispered. "I'm staying here tonight. You can sleep easy, sweetheart." Then he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand before laying it back down onto her stomach.

Then he left the room, and settled himself for the night, on the living room sofa.

**Translations :**

" _Pele"_ ~ "Sweetheart"


End file.
